Cage Match
by Aedemiel
Summary: A Samifer one-shot following the events of S11E09 Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?


**A/N Just a quick one-shot, not part of my Gracelight series.**

"So do you want the upper bunk, the lower bunk," Lucifer gestured with his hands and grinned stalking towards Sam with predatory intent. "Or did you want to share?" Sam shrank back, horrified. Everything he'd believed, all the faith he'd invested in the messages he'd thought were from God, had shattered into tiny shards that cut into him and made him bleed. Lucifer was really close now, Sam could feel the curious coolness of his breath against his skin and it made him shiver.

"I know you missed me, Sam," Lucifer told him, his voice shot through with triumph. Sam shook his head in denial, but the archangel continued to move closer until he was pressed against Sam's body. He slanted his head and leaned forward, his mouth hovering over Sam's. Sam's breathing began to stutter. The worst part about being in the Cage with Lucifer before hadn't been revulsion at the the archangel's advances. No, that Sam could have dealt with. It was the attraction that made it unbearable, the fact that despite everything, Sam wanted Lucifer as much as he hated him. And Lucifer knew it.

"No…" Sam stammered. "Leave me alone." Lucifer gave a wolfish smile and slid one hand up into Sam's hair where he grasped a handful and tugged Sam's head down. He smashed their mouths together and Sam tried to pull away, tried to resist the thrum of desire that beat in his veins and pounded in his head. But he couldn't withstand the insane allure of Lucifer's lips against his and he opened his mouth to the archangel's tongue, groaning despite himself as it swept inside. Something inside him snapped and with a growl he wrapped his arms around Lucifer and flipped their positions, pinning the archangel against the bars of the cage and attacking his mouth with a savagery that drew shocked and delighted gasps from Lucifer's throat.

Sam tore at the archangel's clothing, ripping away his shirt and t-shirt then trailing his tongue down Lucifer's throat and slowly dropping to his knees, nipping and licking as he went. Lucifer threw his head back, panting out incoherently as Sam turned his attention to the fastening of his jeans. He made short work of the button and zipper and tugged them down over Lucifer's hips. The archangel was more than ready for him, erect and straining and Sam licked his lips before leaning forward to taste him. At the touch of his tongue, Lucifer began to shudder and moan out his name.

Sam blew a breath across Lucifer's skin, just to watch the muscles tense and twitch. Then he leaned forward and took Lucifer into his mouth, quivering at the delicious chill and the unworldly flavor that was like ozone and fresh fallen snow. Lucifer's hips bucked as Sam swirled his tongue around the tip making Sam feel heady with power as the archangel unravelled under his ministrations. Then Lucifer pulled at his hair, dragging him up and away. Sam staggered to his feet and gasped as the archangel yanked him forward and crushed their mouths together once more. Lucifer was wild and desperate and Sam yielded breathlessly to the onslaught. The archangel flipped their positions so that Sam was again pressed against the bars of the cage and with a careless gesture he dismissed Sam's clothes and bit down on the cords of his neck. Sam was on fire, just a formless bundle of sensation and heat and quivering flesh. Lucifer's fingers danced across his skin, making him tremble and moan and then slid down, down, across his stomach and down the insides of his legs and Sam thought he might go mad, here and now. With a growl, Lucifer slid his hands along the backs of Sam's thighs and hoisted him upwards. Sam wrapped his long legs around Lucifer's hips, unable to stop shaking in anticipation and need. Lucifer's fingers seemed to be everywhere, clever and knowing, arousing Sam yet further until he no longer knew anything but this relentless need. He felt the archangel press hard against his entrance, and then stop. Sam twitched and tried to pull Lucifer in with his legs but the archangel resisted.

"Please," Sam begged. "Please, you have to...I can't...I need…"

"What do you want, Sam?" Lucifer purred.

"You," Sam panted, his eyes rolling back in his head. "You. Here, now. Inside me. Please. _Please!_ " The archangel grinned and thrust forward, and Sam howled, overwhelmed with pleasure and want. Lucifer settled into a slow easy rhythm that built sensation upon sensation, heat coiling and twisting in Sam's abdomen and he moaned and muttered incoherently. He began to quiver as he ascended and clutched Lucifer's arms as he climaxed, shouting the archangel's name. Lucifer had picked up the pace and he too was cresting, growling and gasping.

A scrape of footsteps caught Sam's attention and he turned his head lazily to locate the source. To his dismay, Dean was stood outside the cage, staring in appalled horror at the vision before him. His mouth opened and closed silently, his skin was pale and his hands were shaking. _Ah, shit._ Dean began backing away, looking left and right for an escape.

"Dean!" Sam called out. But his brother couldn't look at him, he looked like he was going to be sick.

Lucifer gently eased his legs down onto the ground and Sam found them too wobbly to support his weight. He collapsed into a heap and leaned his head against the bars, watching his brother edging further and further away, leaving him trapped here in the cage with Lucifer. The archangel nuzzled at his neck.

"Now, Sam. Didn't I just show you that it isn't _all_ bad?"


End file.
